


go back into the sewers and starve

by toes-ier (snowglobegays)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a rly good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/toes-ier
Summary: vored





	go back into the sewers and starve

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% serious and not a joke and the best hting i have ever created :)

Pennywise clutched Bill tightly, claws digging into his side, a thick arm wrapped around his throat, breathing rank clown breath into his nose. Tears dripped down from Bill’s face into the murky sewer waters below. 

“I’ll take him!” Pennywise rasped. “I’ll take  _ allll  _ of you! And I’ll feast on your flesh as I fffeed on your fear!” Then he raised a shaky, evil finger up. “ _ Orr… _ You’ll just leave us be! I’ll take him, only him, and I will have my long rest, and you will all live to grow and thrive and lead  _ haaaaappy  _ lives, until old age takes you back to the  _ weeeeds _ .” His words turned into a deep, creaky breath. 

Richie stepped forward menacingly. “I told you Bill. I fucking told you. I don’t wanna die.” He took a deep breath and began pacing. His footsteps made the gross water ripple and splash onto Bill’s leg. “It’s your fault. You punch me in the face, you made me walk through  _ shitty water _ , you brought me to a fucking  _ crackhead house! _ ” He curled a lip and crossed his arms angrily.

“Leave,” Bill pleaded, hoarse due to the clown arm choking him. “I’m the one who dragged you all into thiss, I’m s-s-s, I’m s-s-so sorry.”

“S-s-s-sorry,” Pennywise teased meanly. 

“J-just go,” Bill said again.

Richie uncrossed his arms. “Okay!” he said. “You guys good with living?” He turned to look at the kids surrounding him. 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna die,” Beverly shrugged.

“Bye Bill!” Ben waved. “It was nice meeting you!”

“You broke my arm, man, peace out,” Eddie threw up a peace sign as he splashed through the poopy water to the exit.

“You’re not my friend,” Stan said. He left. 

“Bye dude. Hope floating doesn’t suck. Maybe you and your dead brother will float together.” Mike waved as well as he followed the train of smart children out of the nasty sewers.

“Is this real enough for you, Billy?” Pennywise giggled.

“Yeah,” Bill rasped. “I’d leave if you weren’t ch-choking me.”

Then Pennywise vored Bill like he vored Georgie, unhinging his jaw and showing off the cool lights in his mouth before deepthroating Bill like a corndog. “Yum,” he chortled when he finished. “Time for my food coma! Heehee!” 

So, six of the Losers lived, happily, not caring about Bill at all, and Pennywise had a nice long nap. Also, Ben and Beverly got together because there was no Bill to play Mr. Steal Your Girl, and Beverly knew that Ben kissing her saved her from dead floating, so she made a wise decision. 

Richie and Eddie got together and so did Mike and Stan, and they all went on triple dates and didn’t have to worry about a loser seventh wheel friend being annoying. 

Really, leaving Bill to be vored worked out best for everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks 2 my beta paige for inspiring me and my discord server for motivating me <33
> 
> D;
> 
> kill bill sirens


End file.
